


Rin with the Demon Kings (One Shots)

by MaFu_20



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Crying, Demon Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Painful Sex, Poor Okumura Rin, Public Sex, Rin enduring it all, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Okumura Rin, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaFu_20/pseuds/MaFu_20
Summary: Summaries for each one shot will be at the beginning of every chapter.Please look at the tags for more info before you proceed on reading the one shots.
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Astaroth/Okumura Rin, Azazel/Okumura Rin, Beelzebub/Okumura Rin, Egyn/Okumura Rin, Iblis/Okumura Rin, Lucifer/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	1. Pitiful Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer had his grasp on Rin, he couldn't help but get aroused at the sight of his own pitiful half brother, sleeping soundly on the bed. When he undress him for the following operation that will be done on him, Lucifer couldn't help but let his own lust takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Lucifer/Rin
> 
> Warnings: BDSM, Mind break, toy insertion, torture and of course, sex.
> 
> AN: I don't really know why this idea came up on me, I really want to write it as a book with multiple other chapters.

__••__••__••__••__••__

**Third POV (As always)**

"Sir, where are you taking my brother?" 

Yukio asked as he kept up his pace with the other taller male, and his commander. The taller male was carrying Rin, filthy and unconscious from his struggles not to get captured.

"I am taking him to my room for now. Tell Shima I congratulate him for the successful mission." The taller male, Lucifer said it with high praise that made even the younger twin a tad happy.

"But why your room sir?" 

"Ts, too many questions. You shouldn't ask too many as such as you are not give the permission to Okumura Yukio-kun." Yukio felt his whole body shudder from the harsh tone, he lowered his head, he can feel the burning stare of his commander. It was like digging a hole.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir." Yukio apologized, still not looking up. 

When the two reach Lucifer's own private room, which has many seals on the side to prevent anyone from entering his personal space and room. Lucifer unlocks the door with a snap of his fingers and it opened.

"I will leave the rest of the job to you Yukio. I know this is a bit sudden, as you are still a new recruit to the Illuminati. But Shima will help you get through it, along with my other advisors. I trust you can handle this?" Yukio was flabbergast, but nods. He did not question his commander anymore and watched Lucifer and Rin get inside the room.

When the door shuts, a clicking sound and a few rattle chains can be heard, Yukio had set foot and try to find Shima so he can get started to do his job properly. He is a bit skeptical and wary of Lucifer, but he seemed to be trustworthy to leave his brother to the demon king's hold.

__••__••__••__••__••__

As Lucifer lay the unconscious half demon on the bed, he takes off his own coat that was drape on his shoulder blade, hangs it at the wooden hook at the back of the door, and unbuttoned few from the top of his uniform.

He turn on the air conditioning as the humidity inside the room was suffocating. He does not mind but the youngling would.

Lucifer approached the bed, sitting at the edge as it dips down due to the new force of weight. He carefully reach forward, letting the back of his hand land on top of Rin's forehead then trailing down to the side of his face.

Lucifer felt the smooth baby skin of his half brother. Reaching out from his other hand, he unbuttoned the tarnished school uniform. He slowly and carefully unbuttons the uniform so the other won't wake up immediately.

  
When he successfully unbuttoned all, he lift Rin by the back as gently as possible. Removing the uniform off of him and left him bare from his top. Then Lucifer noticed a certain wound that hasn't been healed yet.

He let his finger trace above that wound, he stopped when his half brother started to shift from the discomfort and clenching his already closed eyes.

Lucifer puts his hand above the wound, soft yellow light appeared and the wound was carefully being healed. Flesh being restored like it was before.

He removed his hand above the healed wound, he inspect the body of his youngest brother.

"...." Lucifer noticed how slim Rin was, the slight curve of his body shape was visible. "Are you even a male?" Lucifer asked at the sleeping half demon, it goes unanswered and Lucifer was willing to see if Rin is really a male.

First, he removed the leather belt and carefully putting it aside, unbuttoned his pants and unzipping it. Removing the pants till it is off the youngling, leaving Rin in his boxers only.

Lucifer held his brother's legs, both squeezing it at caressing it as he felt smoothness of his legs. Rin was softly panting, a light blush was now visible on his face.

When the demon king noticed the face of the other, his own desire, his lust suddenly taking over his mind. He is still sober in the way.

He let his hands and fingers massage Rin's thighs. Moving up and down to his legs for some time. Sometimes, Lucifer would teasingly let his hands massage Rin's inner thigh then "accidentally" touching that is beneath the underwear. Resulting Rin getting slightly aroused as his own penis was forming a hard bulge under his underwear.

Lucifer stops after five minutes, he hears a very soft whine from the youngling. Lucifer chuckles lightly and gets off the bed.

He made his way to a cabinet with many sets of drawers. He pulls and open the one from the middle right and grabs the white paper bag inside it.

Shutting the drawer back and went to his previous place where he was before, Lucifer drops the contents inside the white paper bag and few items drop from the bed.

The demon king removed his boots (finally) and remove his uniform. Underneath his uniform was a tight white shirt, his body shape is perfectly revealed from the right t shirt he was wearing.

Once he sits in between Rin's legs, spreading them apart, he teased again. But this time, purposely and only focusing massaging his inner thigh.

Slowly once again, his hands made its way to the smooth inner thighs and he massage it with great effort. The soft pants returned again, but not as much as before that made the demon king turned on for a bit.

Lucifer kept massaging the inner thighs for a good 10 minutes, when he is finally had enough of teasing the thighs, he proceed to grope and massage the harden cock of his youngest brother.

"Hmm...." Lucifer hums when he massaged the cock underneath the underwear. He would lightly teased the tip of the penis using his long nail, and it earned him a cute pant from the other male.

Soon, Rin's underwear already has a light stain from where the tip of his cock is. When Lucifer hears Rin bucking his hips up for more pressure and touch, his breathing getting a bit louder and a bit faster, he stopped.

Rin whined from his slumber, his face was visibly red and sweat was coming out from his skin. Mouth slightly opened and drool was slightly dropping

Lucifer stayed quiet, not doing anything and let Rin calm down and hopefully won't wake up. When Lucifer catches Rin slowly going back to normal breathing, he grabs a lube that is beside the bed.

He squirts a lot of it out and immediately slaps it lightly to the underwear, he shuts the lid of the lube while his other hand kept massaging the harden cock using the lube.

Lucifer decided to get rid of the underwear already, he slowly let his hand hook the side of the underwear, pulling it down to reveal the pulsing red cock that is coated in lube.

The lube somewhat slip underneath the fabric and it coated Rin's entire cock, some have slip and passed his anus.

Lucifer continued to massage the hardening cock, mostly squeezing the tip and he would be given a divine groan and whine from the other male. The glove that he is wearing was giving more friction to the cock.

When Rin is starting to buck his hips up again, his hands clenched at the sheets of the bed and tilted his head up, Lucifer stops abruptly and Rin whined again.

"It wouldn't be fun if you came first.." Lucifer said and grabs a blue stripped ribbon and a metal penis plug.

Lucifer tied the ribbon around the cock, tightening it lightly and then tied it into a small ribbon. Next he grabs the penis plug. He grabs a lube and got some small amount and rub it onto the plug.

Rin shifted when the tip of the plug was at the tip of his penis. Lucifer slowly pushed the plug inside. Rin groaned in pain, clenching the sheets once again and scrunching his face in pain.

When it was inside, leaving the loop of the plug left, Lucifer squeezed the base of the cock one more time, and instead of a moan and groans from the other, he heard a yelp and the legs around him had pushed him off.

Lucifer didn't fell, but he is a bit surprised from the push.

"W-where am I?! What am I doing here?! W-w-what is this?!!" Rin exclaimed as he saw the state of his own naked body. He let his quivering hands reach out to pull the plug, but Lucifer was fast and stops him.

"What is this? Well, I'm experimenting with your body." Lucifer replied and snap his fingers with his other free hand. Rin's hand were now bound with chains.

Rin tried to get the other male off of him, even though he clearly knows this man is far more stronger than him. He struggled a lot when Lucifer was holding him down.

"Let go of me!!" Rin yelled. His mouth was suddenly covered with Lucifer's gloved hand.

When he looked at the demon king to glare at him, he was met by a threatening eyes and a lustful one. He trembled from the gaze, his own body shuts down when their eyes met. His own went into a horror state.

"The walls around here is not that thick, and with you yelling would disturbed my subordinates. I guess you'll be needing this." Lucifer showed a ball gag with a black belt strap. Rin's body trembled hard and shakes his head.

Lucifer didn't care and pried open Rin's mouth, it was a bit of a struggle as the other refused to open his mouth. So when Lucifer reach and squeezed hard the cock, Rin yelped and Lucifer puts on the ball gag and locks it in place with the strap belt.

Lucifer steps back a bit, admiring the sight of Rin's face with the ball gag in his mouth.

"I suggest you be quiet if you want to cum." Lucifer said and pinch the right pink nipple harshly. Rin jerked his body when it was pinched, then came another from his left.

Lucifer kept going like this, pinching harshly both nipples till it is perk and a bit red from the harsh treatment. Deciding he wants to torture the young one more, he grabs two clothing pins.

Rin ferociously shakes his head, eyes begging Lucifer to not do it.

When Lucifer's hand, with the clothing pin wide open, Rin held Lucifer's wrist even with his two chained hands. Lucifer grabs Rin's chained hands and puts it above the headboard, forming another chain to connect to it and let it hand above Rin.

Rin struggled to the binds, the clothing pin got closer and closer till it pinched painfully at his perked nipples. He screamed through the ball gag, tears slightly forming around his eyes and his body won't relax a bit.

Then came next from the other nipple, his body jerked and he screamed in pain again. Now both his nipples are clamped by the clothing pins. Lucifer summoned a phone of his and takes a picture of Rin.

Rin felt humiliated when he was shown the screen of the phone, the picture of him in such pitiful and pathetic state. He wants to cry so bad, but his own pride was not backing down and his mission to escape the male was still in his mind.

Lucifer leans his face down near Rin's right ear, he nibbles it and Rin clenched his eyes shut. Lucifer licks the ear lobe before blowing on it. Rin felt ticklish from that. "If you don't want these pictures I'll be taking of you to be revealed to the public, I suggest you cooperate with me and let me have an 'experiment' on your body."

Rin whimpered when Lucifer's gloved hand caressed his cock again. Lucifer leans into Rin's side of the neck, sucking and biting everywhere to give hickeys while his other two gloved hands roamed around Rin's other parts of the body.

He would casually circle his finger around Rin's nipples to give it a bit more tease and pushing the penis plug inside even more if possible. Which it won't budge to go in anymore

"Nghhh~" Rin moaned when Lucifer suck his sweet spot around his neck, Lucifer continued to suck on it till Rin was frequently moaning. He stopped when his pants got tighter from his hard on.

Removing his gloves and tossing it aside, he unzip his pants and sprang out a 15 inch cock with width so thick and the tip was a bit swollen.

When Rin opened his eyes, he couldn't help but stare at the penis of the other male. Rin closed his legs, afraid of what the other might do to him further more than this already.

Lucifer takes notice of this and snap his fingers. Rin's legs now are binded with a black strap. His legs bind with his thigh, but he can still manage to close his legs. But not his puckered hole that was a sight for Lucifer.

Lucifer then tried to pry off the two closed legs first, Rin wouldn't budge so Lucifer had no choice but to reach out to the side of the bed, getting the belt that was Rin's, and whips it on top of Rin's stomach.

Rin yelled from the gag, eyes widen and tears had fallen from the sudden contact of the belt to his stomach. Lucifer tried to open his legs but Rin is sturdy.

So it took about few more whips on his stomach, then moved to his clamped nipples, which made Rin cry harder. His strength gave out and his legs were spread wide open.

Lucifer smirked when the cock was so swollen, he touched it lightly and Rin jerked. Then suddenly, the furry appendage tug Lucifer's hand and kept it in place of his cock.

Lucifer tugs forcibly the tail, Rin screamed in pain as it was pulled harshly. "I seem to have forgotten this little thing," Lucifer tugged the appendage again. When he looked at Rin one more, he saw tears travelling down his face. He takes few more pictures of Rin before wiping the tears away.

Rin looked at Lucifer, who was smiling softly at him. "Don't worry. I won't do anything harsh to you. I can assure you that the pain you will be receiving will be a pleasure in a moment okay?" Lucifer sweetly said, Rin trembled and cried even more from those words.

Lucifer grabs the lube again, then two egg vibrators with a 8 inch fat dildo.

He pushes Rin's bottom a bit higher, he pats the hole, which Rin responded with a jerk of his body. Lucifer lubes his fingers and circled the tip of his index finger first around the hole before plunging it inside slowly.

"Mhmgh..~" Rin slightly felt the pain, it felt weird for him as the finger started to thrust in and out of him slowly. Sometimes curling it. His insides were hot, he can feel it.

Lucifer jammed two more fingers in and stretching the hole a bit more. Wanting to find the prostate of the boy, he reached down deeper and curled his fingers everywhere. Making Rin twist from his place and panting and moaning.

"Mhmgh!!" Lucifer kept hitting it, abusing it making Rin moan and twist, trying to at least get the fingers out of his butthole to stop hitting it where he can see stars in his vision.

About an agonizing 20 minutes of Lucifer abusing the prostate, he removed his fingers and the hole was now slightly gaping from the torture. Rin's eyes were no longer focused, but he is still wide awake.

Lucifer grabs the two egg vibrator, not lubing it anymore as Rin can handle the small thing. He inserts the two and pushed it a bit deeper using his finger. Rin moaned softly, he trembled when the cold small object inserted inside of him.

Then Lucifer lubes the dildo, he positioned the dildo at Rin's stretched hole and pushed in, "ngh....." Rin moaned when the large thing entered him. He whined when the dildo had reach the peak, the egg vibrator had gotten deeper and had hit his prostate on spot.

Then suddenly, he screamed one more through the ball gag when something vibrates inside of him.

Lucifer puts the two egg vibrators to the max vibration and reached out to removed the chains above Rin. He also removed the gag on Rin's mouth, along the binds on his legs. When it was set free, he pulled Rin to him and rubbed his thick cock at the side of his face.

Rin got the answer, his mind was already full of lust by this point. He had already failed during the abuse of his prostate earlier.

He lazily and for Lucifer, cutely licks the base of his cock then to the tip. Like a cat was licking. Lucifer sat down and pulled Rin to his knees and prop his elbow to the bed.

Rin used his hand to rub and massage the tip while he let his mouth suck and scrape lightly using his teeth the base of the cock. Lucifer grunts at Rin's technique.

Lucifer reach out to Rin's swaying tail, Rin had taken Lucifer in to his mouth and he moaned on it. Lucifer also moaned and he tugged Rin's tail, Rin once again moaned. Lucifer decided to increase the vibration inside Rin, so he reach out again behind Rin using his other free hand, turning on the dildo by the switch and maxed it.

Rin moaned and tried to get off the cock, but Lucifer pushed him down and played with his tail and kept his hand on Rin's dark blue locks. Rin continued to swirl his tongue around the cock, sucking it and doing his job till Lucifer pushed him back to the bed.

Lucifer takes the clamps off of Rin. Rin whined when the felt the pleasure on his nipples were gone, then when Lucifer pinches it, he screamed at the sensitivity. Lucifer smirks and licks Rin's nipples, flicking it with his tongue first and then sucking it.

"L-lucif-fer....ngh..." Rin moaned at his name as Lucifer continued to lick, suck and pinch at his nipples.

Rin's tail unconsciously sneak around Lucifer, brushing the middle of his tail and poked hard where his butthole is. Lucifer bit on Rin's nipple, "HYAA!"

Lucifer grabs the tail and flipped Rin to his stomach, he removed his shirt off and leaned forward to Rin, pressing his chest against Rin's back. "Now that is a bold move Rin. Maybe a thorough punishment would help you clear you mind." Lucifer chuckles darkly and Rin trembled.

Lucifer takes out the dildo that is still vibrating and pulls the egg by the wires. He then grabs another ribbon, puts the other egg vibrator from the near tip of the tail and tied it there while the other was at the base. The switch was also tied near it and Rin's tail limped.

Rin's face was very red, eyes no longer focused. Mind were off somewhere else, tears had dropped down most of the time, staining his face. Mouth open and tongue out from the pleasure and pain he was given. Mostly now as his nipples made a friction with the rough sheets.

Lucifer pushed his cock in, burying it to the hilt, "HYAAAAHHHH!!" Rin screamed from the large and warm cock that burried inside of him. It's length was so long that it hit his prostate so good.

Lucifer did not let Rin adjust and thrusted in and out of his youngest brother. Grunting, moans, and the skin slapping can be heard throughout

Rin constantly rubbed his nipples against the rough sheets underneath him. His own penis rubbing also on the sheets when it got lowered, he was overall going crazy from the pleasure. Mostly when Lucifer kept thrusting in and out of the male, hitting his prostate dead on.

"S-so good~~" Rin mumbled and Lucifer grunts in agreement. He stops for a bit, grabbing Rin by his shoulder, Rin whined when the friction of the sheet of the bed and his nipples was replaced by cold air. Lucifer didn't care once again and thrusted in and out furiously.

Rin moaned, he let Lucifer pull him to the other's chest, the demon king's hands roamed around his chest and brutally pinching the sore nipples and tugging it harshly. Rin didn't mind

As both are nearing their limits (Rin was already at his limit hours ago), Rin grabs Lucifer's hand and looked back at him. "P-please!~" Rin begged with tears dropping down on his eyes

"Please what?" Lucifer asked as he thrusted even more faster. Making Rin choke out on his words.

Then finally, Rin said it. "Please! I'm begging you! Let me relieve myself!~" Lucifer captured Rin's mouth with his, Rin was overall shocked but kissed back.

Tongues lap with each other as Lucifer deepens the kiss. He let his hand drape over the neglected cock of Rin, taking the loop of the metal plug and pulls it out quick. Then untied the ribbon. But before Rin can release, Lucifer grabs the cock and pumps it. Rin moaned in their kiss and when Lucifer can feel he will relieve himself, he let go of Rin's cock.

Rin watched at the corner of his eye, they were still making out as they release. His cum kept glowing out of him then the warm thick liquid filled him to the brim.

When the two were done releasing, their make out session didn't stop yet. They continued like that for few minutes before breaking it off with a saliva connecting.

Lucifer pulls out slowly so his cum won't be spilled that much. Rin plops down to the bed, his cum on the sheets went to him. He couldn't care less about it.

Lucifer lay beside Rin, pulling him to him and nuzzled his face to his hair.

"Would you still like to run away from me?" Lucifer asked. Rin turns around and looks at him, eyes were very unusual, it was dull.

"No" Rin replied before shutting his eyes.

Lucifer kissed Rin's forehead. He smiled to himself as a sign of victory.

The next day Rin was back to normal and was trying to escape the room. But with his own legs won't respond to him, he cried in misery. Then Lucifer comforts him.

Every now and then, whenever Rin tries to do anything. Like running away from him as his own pride was still there, he would punish him through torture and sex. No one knows this. Not even Yukio.

Then months came by, Rin is officially broken. With the everyday routine of him getting fucked, tortured, and be filled with Lucifer's cum, he gave up on that thought of leaving him.

__Time Skip__

When Lucifer got back from the war with the Exorcists, he immediately went to his room to announce their victory.

When he entered the room, Rin was sitting there at the bed wearing oversized blue sweater with the other end of the sweater was falling off of him.

When he saw Lucifer enters, he approached him, bouncing in his steps and tail swaying happily. He hugged Lucifer and kissed him.

"We've won Rin." Lucifer announced with a bright smile, Rin was also happy and kissed Lucifer again.

"That's great. Can I have my reward now? Since I've been waiting patiently for you..~" Lucifer chuckled and grabs the sweater from Rin's behind, lifting it up and grabbing a hold of the vibrator inside his ass.

"Sure~" Lucifer said as he carried Rin to the bed.

__T **ime Skip__**

  
Lucifer was stopped when Yukio stands in front of him. He was angry and ready to kill the man in front of him.

"Where is Rin?" Yukio asked as he points his gun to Lucifer. "Whatever do you mean? He is in my room. Resting." Yukio walked pass Lucifer, but he was stopped when he was held back by his collar.

"Where are you going? You do know you all are forbid to enter my room right?" Yukio pried Lucifer's hold on him and faced him with an angry face.

"You lied to me! You said Rin is fine! That Rin is safe!" Lucifer raise an eye brow, "And how did I lied? He is perfectly fine and safe."

"No! Mephisto told me everything! I even saw it for myself! You raped Rin! You broke him!" Yukio yelled in rage and points the gun to Lucifer. Lucifer sighed, "Look, Rin is fine. He loves it-" Lucifer was met with a bullet to his chest

Yukio was about to shoot another when he was engulfed in blue flames. He screamed as his own body was being eaten by the flames. Lucifer was shocked and watched Yukio get killed by the blue flames instantly.

Then from behind, Lucifer heard a thump of a foot coming towards him. He turn around to see Rin, but very different.

His hair was white and fades to blue. His tail is also white and he had green a bit taller, yet still small to Lucifer.

He smiled towards Lucifer as he hugs him. Lucifer hugged him back, the bullets won't make him collapse or anything to be honest.

Rin was nuzzling his own face to Lucifer's chest. Lucifer, in response, pet the tail which Rin purred.

"You don't have to do that you know... He is your brother after all..." Lucifer softly said and Rin tilts his head, "Brother? Was that my brother?" Lucifer cannot hide his shock.

Of course he would forget, Rin was prisoned inside Lucifer's room for a long time. He might as well have forgotten about his brother and his friends.

Rin hugs Lucifer tightly, which caught Lucifer off.

"What's wrong Rin?" Lucifer asked, then he felt his host get destroyed instantly. He can also feel his own soul, his very being getting destroyed instantly.

He looked at Rin, horrified before he was entirely gone.

Rin smiled sinisterly. He walked down the empty halls of the Illuminati. He came across with many dead bodies around him, most of them are butchered.

As he made his way to the exit of the head quarter, he was met with a cold breeze of the air.

He bit his arm, the blood pooled underneath him and he muttered something and behold, the Gehenna gate appeared.

Rin looked back one last time at the head quarter, he once again smiled sinisterly.

"If only you didn't raped me back then, I could have just spared you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you, there might be wrong grammars, spellings or even not the right words in the one shot. I will fix it once I am done with the one shots
> 
> Byeeeeeeee


	2. Let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Amaimon/Rin
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Amaimon wants to play with Rin, but Rin knew the definition of play would be a fight. So he refused. Then Amaimon got a horrible Idea (At least for Rin), they would play a game that, according to Amaimon, humans usually do. But with a challenge. Rin, being the oblivious and naive one, accepted it.
> 
> And what is the challenge?
> 
> That is the first one to cum. The winner can do anything to the loser.
> 
> Warnings: Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am usually writing this at midnight and had this fucked up ideas roaming around my mind. ʘ‿ʘ

**__••__••__••__••__••__**

  
Rin's slender fingers reached it's way to his very disheveled, midnight blue hair as he frustratedly grabs onto his locks.

He was doing his little brother's assignment for them. Not only that, he has two write a two sheet of paper essay with no erasures and must follow the scoring content for higher grade.

"It's easy Rin! Don't be such a slacker and get to work while I enjoy myself having fun!" Rin mockingly mimicked the same tone, but higher pitch voice what Yukio told him. Well, "enjoy myself having fun" was not exactly his little brother said though.

Rin glared at the book he was supposedly to answer. It was about what are the different kinds of demon that are under the demon Kings. He could just cheat and copy the homework to Bon, but his little devil brother told him he will check it later once he get back.

 _"Rin~ Are you done yet?~"_ Kuro mewled and hop onto the desk. Landing safely on the platform and sat down in front of the book Rin was answering.

The half demon gave out a tired sigh and pets his familiar. "Not yet buddy. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to play with you today." Rin showed an apologetic smile to his cat, yet the other was a bit angry at the announcement.

 _"You promised we'll play today!"_ Kuro mewls were loud, Rin grabs the feline cat and drops him on his lap. His fingers scratched Kuro's ears from behind, the cat purred in delight.

Rin chuckled when Kuro glared at him. Kuro bit his index finger and the other yelp in surprise.

Rin lifted his index finger, two red dots were visible but not that deep. But it still caused a small amount of blood to be poured out if his pierced flesh. On the other hand, Kuro was angry and looking at Rin for a response. Or anything for him to say

Rin gave out a long sigh this time, "Sorry Kuro. But Yukio will have my ass if he saw I didn't finish any of his stupid assignments." And Rin doesn't want that, he shuddered from the memory of his own brother litteraly punishing him.

"You can go and play with Ukobach though. I am sure he is willing to play with you. Tell him he doesn't need to cook for tonight too." Although Kuro nods, he still sat on Rin's lap. Glaring and gave him a pout. "I promise I'll play with you next time."

 _"Promise?_ " Rin smiled, "Promise." Kuro hops down from Rin's lap. His twin tails wags in the air as he leaped on his every step out of the room.

Rin went back to his work, he is still angry about Yukio's homework.

"I hope I can finish this in time....."

____Time Skip____

It is the mid afternoon of the day. Rin had finally moved on from the book and went to writing an essay. Which would take him forever and would make his hands very sore the next day.

He irritatedly tapped his own on the desk, clearly mentally blocked from what words he should be using and what term should be used. He could use his phone to help, but his phone had died earlier and was still charging.

_From what I have seen foremost, the demons are very agitated and a bit aggressive when they were on a specific goal. A goal either was been ordered to, or that is their desire. Some demons are....._

Rin drifted off when he couldn't finish the sentence. He had only had half of his single paper sheet done. The rest were not. And most of all, he needs to write it elegantly.

A tap was heard from the silent room, Rin ignored it. The tap was different from his, but it overpowered the other tap so he ignored it.

_Tap. Tap._

Rin puts the tip of the ballpoint of the own down the sheet, it stayed there as the ink from the pen was pouring a bit out.

_Tap. Tap._

"Kuro, will you stop that? I can't concentrate." Rin said as he started to write slowly. His mind started to work again and he hopes it won't stop so he could let the rest of the day to himself and lazily doze off to sleep.

_Tap. Tap._

Rin continued to write. Every ink was wasted on the paper but it was worth it. Rin was on the roll as he write his essay down.

Then he stopped again. This time, it wasn't because he had a mental block again. It was the cold breeze of air that suddenly entered the room.

 _Brrrrr_ _..._ Rin shivered and stands up. His own window was close from his side, so it must mean it came from Yukio's side window.

And it did, it was wide open. The translucent cream curtain was also down and was flowing along with the breeze. Rin shuts the window, the curtains falls dead.

He pulled the curtains closer and went back to his desk. Their room was very cold already. He had the air conditioning on for a while. _I should shut it now. It would be a waste of electricity._ Rin thought as he grab the remote for the aircon.

"No." Rin jumped from his seat at the husky voice coming from Yukio's side of the bed.

Rin's instincts take control and went to grab the Kouma Sword before facing the person who had invade the room and his privacy. He was face with a green hamster on the bed. Red eyes and had some of the hamster's fur from the top to shape like a cone.

Rin lowered his Sword, he did not unsheathe it from it's place as he does not want the dorm to burn down because of him. He drop his sword beside his bed, went over to pick up the green hamster and throws him out of the room.

Shutting the door with multiple locks that were installed before, Rin went back to his desk and started to write again. Forgetting to turn off the air on as his mind slip through the essay

"That's not nice." Rin squeaked this time and turns his seat around, this time, the great almighty Demon King of Earth was facing him. Floating upside down and had a lollipop stick on his mouth.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, not to be rude and politely as possible. The other states at him, expressionless as ever like before.

Rin and Amaimon had gotten along after their fight, Rin doesn't know how they have gotten close but he only realized it when he and Amaimon were in trouble and was called and poof in Mephisto's office.

"Let's play." Amaimon's monotone voice send shivers down Rin's spine, down to his tail too.

"No, can't you see I'm busy?" Rin points his paperwork and moved bit aside to show it to the other demon. Amaimon didn't respond and continued to stare ONLY at Rin.

Rin frowns when Amaimon didn't have a reaction or response, so he turn his seat around and went back to writing. But it was difficult for him.

The time was ticking every second, Rin was nearly finishing his essay. But the other male that was still on the same position kept staring at him, observing is a great word for it.

This go on until Rin was nearly finished with his long ass essay. And when he did, his fingers, even his whole arm, was stiff.

When Rin was done writing, he went over it before he puts it in between the pages of his book. "Yeeeeesssss!!" Rin happily celebrated his finished work as he stretched his whole aching body from the position he was that was in for about-

Rin checked the clock on the wall, "5:30 huh."

"You're done?" Rin groaned and faced the upside down demon King. Grabbing him by his stripped vest and puts him on the floor, on his feet of course. Amaimon let him as he sucked the rest of the lollipop and threw the stick.

Rin felt his eye twitch when the stick was thrown away on the floor. He calmed himself down, and folded his arms in front of his chest. "What's your purpose here?"

Amaimon tilted his head, "Didn't I said I want to play? Have you gone deaf?" Rin felt a vein pop out of his forehead. It was an insult and he is certainly not deaf!

"If I was Amaimon, I couldn't be able to answer before and now wouldn't I?" Rin smiled so sweetly at the demon King. Amaimon hums in response and takes another lollipop out from his pocket.

Rin watched Amaimon unwrap the candy out of its plastic and he threw it away the wrapper on the floor again. Amaimon puts the jawbreaker to his mouth and looks at Rin.

The two were having a staring contest for a good two and a half minutes before Rin blinks and rubbed his eyes. He let out a sigh after and sat on his bed.

"Look, if you're just here to fight with me, I don't want to. And you know that. I would prefer to play in this room or in my bed in other case than fighting outside or anywhere."Rin lay down on his side, still facing Amaimon.

Amaimon blinks (finally) and was in deep thoughts for a while. Rin closed his eyes as he waits for Amaimon to either leave, or have a boring conversation with him.

 _Not that I mind though...._ Rin faintly blushed, which none of the two noticed.

Amaimon snapped his fingers. Something appeared on both of their wrists. A green tight band with a mini black screen on the middle.

"Uhm.... What is this?" Rin asked as he raise his right hand where the band is. Amaimon suddenly stands up and went to Rin, sitting down his bed and removing his cloak

Rin watched him as he takes his cloak off and puts it on his chair. Amaimon then loosen his tie and unbuttoned some.

"Is it really that hot in here? I haven't turned off the air conditioning yet." Rin asked as he observed Amaimon taking off his tie and vest, leaving the dress shirt on with few buttoned still in tack.

Then when Amaimon went to his pants, Rin was flustered and sat up from his position. "H-hey! Don't just strip here so freely!!"

Amaimon looked at him, "But if we're going to play a game that you like, I need to take off some of these clothes."

"Hah?!" Rin was baffled as the grip on Amaimon's wrist loosen. Amaimon takes that opportunity to snatch his hand back and removed his belt. He stopped when Rin was trying to reach over to his sword, that was behind Amaimon.

So Amaimon let his tail out, grabbing the sword and placing it next to his cloak. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Don't play that card on me Rin." Amaimon's eyes darken as he remove his belt and unzip his pants. In the process,he removed his shoes too.

Rin tried to flee from the bed when a bolt of electricity struck his entire body.

"HEEK!" Rin yelped as he lay flat down on his bed. He was surprised and the bolt of electricity was intense. He can hear Amaimon clicked his tongue

"Everytime you refused to participate in this game, you will get shocked." Amaimon said as he crawled to Rin. "W-what? This is worse than the fights!" Rin manage to say as he turn around to face Amaimon on top of him

"This is what you want though. So I will join so we can play. I might be able to learn something new from this." Amaimon said as he tugged Rin's shorts down. Rin struggled and grip the garter of the shorts. "No!"

Rin pushed Amaimon by his feet, he sat up, blushing furiously. "What do you mean I want this?! I never said anything about t-thi...." Rin cannot finish his word as he blushed more.

"You just said you prefer to play in this room or in your bed. I don't have any idea in this room you meant so I went to in your bed." Rin covered his face. "I meant sleeping!" Rin's voice was muffled by his hands but it is still understandable.

"Oh." Amaimon replied, "But it's too late. I set up the challenge already. And I think it would be fun for you too as much as I am." Amaimon then snaps his fingers and all of Rin's clothes were gone. Rin shriek and covered himself with the blankets.

"What challenge?! And give me my clothes back!!" Rin had gotten flustered and yelled at the demon king, who had a predator eyes stuck glue on him.

Amaimon was getting annoyed by Rin. Isn't this what he want?

But he calmed himself down before he tries to ravage his youngest brother in front of him. "It's about you humans do to release suffocating energy deep inside you. Well, that is what big brother told me."

Rin raise an eyebrow, he pulled the blankets even more closer to his naked body. "What?"

 _Is he talking about something else? But why is it required to get fully naked?_ Rin thought to himself as Amaimon unbuttoned his dress shirt.

Amaimon hook his fingers around the waist of his pants, then brings it down to reveal him in a tight light green briefs. And it made Rin blush in sight to see the demon king of earth, is nearly naked in front of him.

"What do you mean what?" Asked the demon king as he palmed his own private part through the fabric, lightly scratching it with his nails from where the tip is supposed to be to erect it.

Rin had to resist to drool over the well built demon in front of him, "W-what do you mean by humans do to release a suffocating energy that was deep inside them?" He is entirely trying to be oblivious here, if any of you guys wonder.

The band on Amaimon's and Rin's beep annoyingly. Both of them looked at the mini screen, and there it said with red lights. "First One To Cum Loses"

Rin was entirely stunned, flabbergast, and flustered at the text on the mini black screen. His face had gone to the shade of a tomato, them his whole body started to feel a lot warmer .

Amaimon felt the same too, it was part of the band to improvise if ever the other refused to participate in the said activity. Although he hated the warm sensation, his own cock had harden inside his briefs. So he takes it off swiftly, nearly ripping it off.

Rin had hugged himself inside the covers as the warm sensation is slowly making him feel feverish instead, his limbs are shaking- honestly, his whole body is shaking! And further more, the room is still surrounded by the cold air as the air conditioning is still on.

The half demon felt himself quivering every second passed, unbeknownst to him, the demon king was growing impatient for him to be waiting for Rin to get on with their play.

The demon king pulled the covers off the half demon, the other did not respond except a satisfied whine when the cold breezing air around the room hits his feverish skin.

Amaimon pushed Rin to his back as he was on his side, hugging himself.

The demon king looks down on his youngest brother.

With the limbs very sluggish, the younger cannot cover himself from the intense, heated stare of the other demon on top of him. He felt so vulnerable at this time.

 _Stupid band, stupid Amaimon, stupid demon stuff, stupid me_ Rin told to himself as he felt his own private area was slowly aching and begging to be touched greatly with care.

Amaimon decided to get started, so he pulled Rin by his hand, sitting him up straight and puts the hand on his own dick. Amaimon does the same and wraps his hand around the other's private area.

"Mhm~" Rin moaned as the heat from Amaimon's hand gripped his own private region.

The half demon looked down to see he was holding Amaimon's private region, but that did not make him flustered and fumed in anger, it was the length of the demon king and how thick it was compared to him.

Amaimon hummed lowly and started to poke the tip of Rin's penis with his sharp nail. Rin held the other's hand, stopping from the movement Amaimon was about to do.

"What?" Amaimon asked, annoyed once again as they cannot even start their challenge. "We should have rules!" Rin said while his head was looking away from the demon in front of him, yet his hand remained wrapped around the thick and long member.

Amaimon sighed, "Then what are the rules?" Rin was glad Amaimon considered to have rules, it would be fair for both of them without playing any dirty tricks. Like the fucking nails!

"No dirty tricks! We cannot do any tricks that would make the other cum!"

Amaimon rolled his eyes, yet his expression remained blank. "Like?" Rin takes off his hand that was wrapped around Amaimon's dick and pry the other's hand off his own, then points the long sharp nails.

The demon king understood immediately and shrunk his nails to a normal human size that would make Rin comfortable with. "Anything else?" He asked, getting impatient already.

"We can only use our hands.....even mouths to make the other cum..... Biting is not allowed too!" Amaimon doesn't know why would Rin say that, but it is fine for him as long as Rin will participate on the challenge.

"The let's start." Amaimon said and grabbed Rin's dick, slowly pumping it within his hand. Squeezing it when his hand neared the tip then loosen when it goes down to the base.

Rin has a struggle since Amaimon got the first hand.

He immediately wraps his hand around Amaimon dick, trying to mimick perfectly the other's technique as it continuously repeated the same method and had gone a bit more faster,and tighter every minute

Rin looked at Amaimon as he can hear soft pants. The demon king's face still has the expressionless face. It annoys him!

While him on the other hand want to take Amaimon's skillful hand off of him as he can feel ready to burst his load, but he cannot lose such challenge as this.

"So uhm.... What will happen if the other loses?" Rin asked, to make the situation a bit more better (which he is the only one who thinks it is not)

Amaimon hummed, then suddenly, gripped the base of Rin's cock tightly. Earning a hiss from the other half demon. "Hey!"

"The one who loses shall follow every command that the winner tells them." Well, that isn't a rather harsh one.

Rin is very confident that he will win the challenge, but he is also anxious as he kept glancing at Amaimon who kept his face expressionless all the time even in this situation.

So he decided to switch it up for a bit, "Let's suck each other" He said and Amaimon was gleeful about that.

They are now doing the 69 position. With Rin on top and Amaimon under, who was very calm and relaxed under the mattress.

Rin decided to lick Amaimon's shaft ton the side, kitten licks and he can tell the other is feeling it greatly. So he continued to do it all around the base of the cock.

Amaimon on the other hand, grab Rin's balls and fondled with it along with the cock.

Then at the same time, the two demons puts the dick inside their mouth and sucked on it gracefully.

Rin nearly choked when he couldn't fit all of the length inside his mouth, he does not want to force it down to hit his throat either so he only sucked the tip and give lick and kisses on the base.

The demon king was able to suck on Rin's member without any difficulties. When he had sucked a bit too hard and Amaimon's tongue swirled roughly around Rin's shaft, the other squealed and had stopped doing his work for the other.

"Hey, don't stop." Amaimon demanded and Rin growled at him. "Then stop sucking too hard on me!"

Amaimon knew Rin wouldn't last that long, so he continued to suck hard on the penis and Rin had many difficulties on this.

And then, he burst his load, much to his dismay.

Amaimon drank the white liquid that erupted out if Rin's penis, he didn't mind the taste and the texture. He had won already, which is pretty quick.

The demon King sat up and pulled Rin to his chest, who was covering his face since he is embarrassed that he had first cum just by sucking. And it wasn't even 10 minutes!

Amaimon kissed Rin's forehead, "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you that is humiliating." The other reassured and snap his fingers.

The band on Amaimon's wrist was gone, but Rin's band remained there.

Rin shut his eyes as green puff if smoke erupted around him, when the smoke disappeared, he is VERY not happy.

Rin was wearing a Blue mini skirt with black high knee socks and a baby blue crop top with long sleeves.

"What the fucking hell is this?!" Rin exclaimed and shake Amaimon by his shoulders.

Amaimon gripped Rin's both wrist and puts it behind his back, then pulls his hand away.

Rin tugs on his arms to shake and beat the shit out of the demon when he felt something had bind him. Like a thick rope.

"Since you lost, which is pretty quick, this is what I want you to do for me. Oh, and before you defy me, the band on your wrist will shock you if you don't comply." Amaimon said and pushed Rin off of him and pulls him under. Making Amaimon in the top.

"But do you have to bind me?!" Rin yelled and struggled through the binds.

He then stopped when Amaimon looked at him with a heated, dominant look. Pupils were slits as he stared down at Rin.

"Yes, because...." Amaimon leaned to Rin with both of his hands traveled down to Rin's exposed thighs that the socks didn't covered. "If I don't tie you up, you might end up being fucked raw." Amaimon, in a husky voice, said and nibbled on Rin's pointed ears.

Rin bit his lower lip when Amaimon pampered him with light kiss and massaging his thighs with his own hands. The demon's nails slightly dipping to the soft smooth flesh.

Amaimon let his lips wondered around the half demon's nape, kissing and giving hickeys as many as he could. If only he could make this permanent...

Rin felt the best warming up inside him. He still struggled through his hands, uncomfortable at his position. His legs tried to get the other demon's attention but it was denied as Amaimon kept massaging his thighs, then slowly sliding his hand on Rin's inner thighs

Amaimon licked the side of Rin's neck before kissing the hickey he had made and formed upon the smooth pale skin. Looking up with his forest green eyes, he watched as his younger brother below him pant and faintly blushing.

Amaimon decidedly let his tail tug on the black furry tail of the bottom, making Rin jolt and grind his hip slightly above the demon on him. Amaimon smirked when Rin made a cute noise.

The demon king finally decided to stop teasing the boy and go a bit further, even if his raging hard on is aching for release, he will endure this and make his younger brother feel all the pleasure as much as he can.

His left hand traveled deep in to the skirt, planting and palming the blue Lacy underwear that Amaimon forced upon the smaller demon. He slowly massaged the base through the thin cloth and let his nails make it even more better by poking at its tip.

Rin jerk everytime Amaimon poke the tip of his cock under the cloth. The binds hurt him a little as he struggles and move, he can feel the rough rope making a mark on his skin and might have rashes after being taken off.

Straighting his posture, Amaimon looks down at his beloved baby brother. The sight alone nearly wants to make him cum, but he wants to feel the little demon's tightness around his aching cock first before he does cum completely.

But he must do baby steps, he might hurt Rin if he just shove his dick inside his hole.

Amaimon's both hands removed from where they are. Rin whined when the warmth on his cock was gone. He looked at Amaimon, pleading to continue what he was doing previously.

"Shh, patience is the key brother." Amaimon said and smiled towards Rin.

Rin has to admit, Amaimon looked so cute when smiling!

The demon king then proceeded to lift up the crop top, revealing the pink nipples that is slightly hard. _Let's make them harder_ Amaimon told himself and let his fingers raked through the exposed skin before reaching and flicking the nipples.

Rin arched his back and bit his lower lip from moaning. Amaimon continued to do this act before he lowered his head and suck on the other nipple while the other was being twisted cruelly and tugged harshly.

Amaimon's knee that was in between Rin's legs were risen. Rin forced his legs to tighten and Amaimon continued to raise knee up till Rin's legs were not able to close it anymore and had pressed against under his balls.

For a tremendous and torturous minutes of Amaimon sucking Rin's nipples, pinching them and twisting while pressing his knee to Rin's balls; He had finally decided to end it and let out a pop when he let go of Rin's nipples.

He raise up to look down at the Nephilim: Eyes averted somewhere in the room yet clouded with lust. He is still, and surprisingly, biting his lower lip but some drool had come out from the side, body fidgeting in his touch, tail swishing at the side of the bed as Amaimon's tail worked to entertain it by his won tail.

"Hey, you still with me?" He asked as he cup the face of the bottom, forcing Rin to look at him. Rin slowly nods, letting go of his lower lip and let out a shaky breath. "A-are you done?" He asked.

Amaimon gave him a smirk before giving him a kiss on the lips. He can taste Rin's blood. The younger demon followed along with Amaimon's movement, both started to make out and battled for dominance. Rin was nearly about to win when Amaimon played a bold move, and it was pressing his knee harshly at Rin's balls.

Plunging his tongue inside the hot cavern of his baby brother, he let his tongue roam around and lick the fangs. Rin can only grunt and moan in response as his balls were being continued to be crushed by the demon king.

When it was time for them to breath some air, Amaimon parted and smiled at Rin. Rin was in daze and couldn't focus that much, he was in heaven just because of the kiss.

Amaimon took the opportunity to remove the underwear. Who said he'll remove the skirt? He had once desired and had a wet dream about Rin on this outfit as he was fucked senseless, so why not make it happen?

The underwear was removed gracefully. Pushing both of the legs by the thighs, Amaimon can see Rin's entrance that was leaking a bit of a juice.

He puts both of Rin's legs suspended up in the air with his tail that had slithered out of the quivering black furry tail.

Amaimon looked at his hand first and retracted his nails back to the normal ones, he then sucks on them for a second before inserting a finger into the tight, warm entrance.

Rin was brought back to reality and moaned from the foreign finger inside his ass. He felt uncomfortable and wiggled his hips, his tail went ahead to wrap around Amaimon's wrist. Pitifully trying to remove the finger inside his ass.

But Amaimon didn't care, so he thrusted in and out his finger before putting the second one. Rin hissed at the stretch and pain, but then soon turned into pleasure as Amaimon opened him more and more, thrusting in and out. Then came next the third, making Rin struggle once again on his bands as he tried to sat up and his tail gripped on Amaimon's wrist tightly.

"Loosen up Rin. My fingers might cut off if you keep tightening."

Rin glared at the demon for his exaggeration, but he then slowly calm himself and wiggled his hips to signal Amaimon he may continue. It's not like he has a choice anyway. He doesn't want to get shock either too.

Amaimon continued to open Rin up and plunge his fingers deeper to it's knuckles. "Mngh~ More~ Deeper~~" Rin moaned as he tried to push down his hips to the fingers. But it was quite difficult for him as his legs were suspended in the air with the lizard tail and his hands bind behind him.

Amaimon granted his wish by letting his nail grow a bit longer on the inside, then press down on a spot.

"Amaimon~! There! Ngh~!"

Amaimon granted his wish and continued to abuse the spot till Rin cums from the abuse.

The younger demon's legs were brought down and was placed back down to the mattress. Amaimon removed his fingers inside Rin, making the other male whined at the lost of fill inside his entrance.

"I thought you don't want this?" Amaimon chuckles as he put Rin on a doggy style position. Raising Rin's hips while his tail untie the bind around the other demon's arm.

Rin pouted at the pillow, "I can't help it! It's good!" He emarrasingly said and prop himself up with his elbows before looking behind him.

Amaimon pressed the tip of his cock to Rin's entrance, teasing for a bit as pre-cum was leaking out of the tip. Rin then groaned when the tip is slowly entering him. He can feel the burning sensation around his entrance from being opened a lot more wider.

Amaimon did his best to go slowly deep inside of Rin, he had manage now to get half of his penis inside the hole. It was clenching down him so tightly, he had to resist to cum right there and now.

He raise his hand and placed it on top of Rin's ass, massaging it to relax the boy under him. Rin did and Amaimon continued to enter Rin until he is balls deep into the boy.

Rin panted as he felt so full. His tail suddenly swished up and Amaimon suddenly got an idea.

He grabbed the tail, making Rin moan and bit onto the pillow. But unbeknownst to the younger demon, Amaimon was trying to put inside of Rin's full entrance.

Rin just noticed the attempt when Amaimon hooked his finger around the rim of his entrance, stretching it more which he yelped in pain before his tail had inserted itself onto his full hole.

Tears pricked out of the corner of his eyes, he look behind to Amaimon; Eyes pleading and full of pain instead of pleasure that he was supposed to feel.

Amaimon felt guilty, but then he wanted to at least try this since it had gotten this far already. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Rin's back and brought him to a kiss.

They made out again and Amaimon started to move his hips, he didn't want to wait any more than that as he can feel himself cumming already.

It was slow at first, so Rin will get used to the length and width. And after few minutes of making out and Amaimon thrusting in and out of Rin during those times, he parted the kiss once again and thrusted into Rin hard.

Rin moaned as his tail was joining into the thrust, both had hit his spot and he kept moaning and screaming Everytime it was hit. He had tried.to control his tail to not at least hit the spot, but it wasn't listening to him.

Few more deep thrusts, Amaimon switched their position where Rin is back on his back. He grabs the other leg and angled Rin slightly before thrusting harshly and quickly onto the warm and tight entrance.

Rin's.moans are even louder as he was repeatedly bang by Amaimon, along with his tail that isn't listening to him at all.

Few more thrusts and Amaimon came, Rin also came at the same time and the semen flew out to Amaimon's chest and to his. Amaimon buried his cock so deep in Rin, that the semen that's purred out had gotten a bit deeper inside Rin. And he was proud of it.

He grabs the other's tail first, pulling it out and was revealed and covered in semen. It then lay down on the bed and was unmovable. Amaimon soon pulled out, but carefully as he wanted his semen inside Rin.

The half demon whined at the lose of the warmth inside his ass.

Amaimon then went to the side and scooped Rin to him, pressing the younger male's head to his bare chest while pulling the covers up to them.

The room was filled with breathing of the two as they recovered from their sexual activities. The band around Rin was gone and he snuggled onto Amaimon.

"Say, what is the reason you have to make me wear this?" Indicating the clothes he is still currently wearing (except for the underwear), Amaimon hummed.

"I had sexual fantasies of you wearing those kind of outfits. Can you do it more often whenever I come here?" Rin looked at him with wide eyes "No! Absolutely not!" He yelled and looked away.

When he peek at the corner of his eye, he saw Amaimon being gloomy. And he couldn't help but feel pity. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine! But I ain't gonna wear it for too long! Got it?!"

Amaimon perked up and nods happily, squeezing Rin closer to him and happily kissed him passionately. Rin returns it.

Later, they have parted once again to say good night to each other and fell asleep.

_____

"When will _he_ get out of my room?"

Yukio asked as he irritatedly tapped his foot on the floor. He is currently inside the old dorm's cafeteria along with the headmaster, who is sat across from him.

Mephisto smiled and shrug his shoulders. Yukio responded with a snarl. "Oh come on Mr. Okumura! Let the demons enjoy what they desire!" Mephisto told the younger twin.

Yukio glared at him, then sighed when this conversation will go nowhere as of now.

"I'll let that demon stay for this night only. I better see him out of my room by the time I go home there tomorrow." Mephisto smiled. "Of course!"

_____

And from the corner of the room where the two demons are sleeping, three demons are watching the whole scene played out. The other has a neutral face, the other was half-dead, while the other seemed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, with all the wrong grammars, spellings, and not the right term/word used; I deeply apologized for that. I will recheck it if I have time and again, I do these one shots during midnight ( ；∀；)
> 
> Oh! And also! Can anyone guess who is the three creatures that was at the corner? I'll give you a cookie if you guessed it right!


	3. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyn was curious of the boy when he had learned Rin can produce an offspring. And his curiousity got the best of him, resulting to an inspection and threatening the boy to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Egyn/Rin
> 
> Warnings: Tentacles, belly inflation, mpreg

From the moment Rin had stepped inside the dormitory, he quite knew what was he will be expecting.

He sighed, flushing in embarrassment as the slimy clear watery tentacles slowly crawled under his clothes. Removing his Kouma sword out form his hold and indulging themselves to intrude the privacy of the boy's body

"I have never thought you will be this eager to come and see me Rin. As I greatly expected from our dearest youngest brother~" the small child, in a onesie shark outfit– also known as Egyn, teasingly smirked to the frozen boy in the middle of the twins room.

Rin huffs, whining after one of the smaller tentacles had deliberately wrapped around his neck, squeezing so lightly as he had tried to struggle when one of them had wrapped around his nipples.

"I- I just came here....b-because....ngh....because you said you'll kill Y-Yukio..." Rin managed to tell the demon king. It is not his liking to be in this situation. He is only doing this because the demon king had threatened him to kill his twin if he doesn't show up today.

Since today, Yukio is out. Out for another long mission. And if Yukio was out for that long, Rin would be mostly spending his time at the Kyoto Trios dorms. He was welcomed warmly there and was allowed to go there; be it a sleepover or for him to stay there while his twin is still out. Not that the other three minded, it was quite fun and jolly when Rin was there. So there is no such reasons for them to deny and refuse Rin to enter their dorm. It is quite big after all and the halfling's cooking is great. A bonus too.

And when Rin have received a message from his brother or from Mephisto that he is few hours away, Rin would go back to the old dormitory and prepare a hot meal for his brother, a warm bath and a warm greeting and congratulations for staying aive so far.

Yet today, instead of going to the Kyoto Trios dorm like he would usually be in. He was here in the old boy's dormitory, being molested by the weird slimy tentacles and being watched by the stupid demon king.

First of all, how did he know the small creature is the demon king? Well, it would be rather obvious as the threatening letter was diligently signed by one and only: Demon King of Water, Egyn.

Rin bit his lower lip when the smaller tentacles had poked the tip of his nipples, trying to make it's way in somehow but wasn't able to succeed. He could always get the stupid Kouma sword that is right beneath his foot, but the stupid tentacles are restricting his movements.

Egyn chuckled, even in the smaller form, he sounded so old. "That is true. But regardless, you should have been prepared for what is coming right? I have told you in that letter after all~" Egyn stated before one of the larger tentacles had brutally ripped off his precious school uniform till he is fully naked.

Rin shuddered from the breeze that had entered the open window. His tail quiver as one of the watery tentacles had wrapped around it and pumped it. He was then lifted off the ground, facing upward as another tentacle had shoved inside of Rin's mouth. Choking in the process from the sudden movement.

Egyn got off from the bed of his youngest brother, proceeding to approach the youngling that was holding at mid air by his precious tentacles. He hummed in response when he heard Rin groaned around the tentacle when another was poking the puckered tight hole.

Egyn once more chuckled, a bit flustered as he felt the vibration of the hum from Rin's mouth. "That's good, keep that up sweety~"

Rin felt his eyes watered when the tentacle on his mouth was plunging itself deeper to the back of his throat. He squirmed in his place, unable to breathe that clearly. Which was graciously given pity by the demon king and did not pushed further on. But still had the tentacle on Rin's mouth.

Egyn used one of his tentacles to lift himself off the ground to take a clear look of Rin's pleasured face. He can feel himself hardening through his child shorts as one of the tentacles had pinched the right nipple of the boy.

Rin moaned, wiggling a bit. Unbeknownst to him, his own hard dick was swaying up in the air in its full glory.

The demon king takes a bit closer look at the clear tentacles. He can see Rin's mouth from the insides, and he was delighted when his tongue was swirling around the tentacles. Sending him a pleasure in the process

"Good, good. Now, you won't mind if I touch your dick from the inside, right?" And from that question, Rin jolted up and jerked his hip upward when the smaller tentacles had wrapped around his balls and dick, then had inserted itself inside the tip of his dick to try to find it's prostate from there.

Egyn's goal was not to find the prostate though, he was merely inspecting the boy inside out first. Why? Well, the boy has a very....peculiar speciality. And that is, he can get pregnant. If that is what he had heard correctly.

He doesn't know why it had peeked his interest, but it is their youngest brother. Rin had already gain the next heir of the throne of Gehenna, then being looked specially by Lucifer; not that he is jealous or anything, inherited their father's blue magnificent flames and now, had the system to produce an offspring like a mortal woman.

Of course Rin– or other demon kings, knew nothing of this. He is the only one who knows this and had kept it a secret for some while till he had planned to inspect Rin's body through this. And by this, probably make the boy pregnant too if the information he got is true.

One of the tentacles wiggled around the inside of the penis, making Rin moan through the thing that was still on his mouth and jerking his hips up every now and then. His tail was also being molested by pulling at it and touching all over.

Egyn went over to his penis, looking above to see if there is anything special inside the urethra. Any kind of special substance other than cum of course. But much to his excitement, it was replaced by disappointment when he saw nothing in peculiar.

He sighed, making the halfling looked at him through his teary eyes as he felt his whole body being abused from the inside and outside. All are preoccupied as far as he knows and was slowly wanting to cum if it wasn't from the small tentacles that was inside his urethra, blocking the cum and all.

Mostly, he wants to pee. Like, right now. He had a sip– rather, a drink with Shura. It was only a beer, but he was not that type of a mortal that can handle even the weakest or the strongest alcohol. He was rather tipsy when he entered the dorm too, that is why he couldn't fight and try to kill the demon king.

Another squeeze to his balls and around his dick, made him sob in pain for wanting an immediate release. Like, literally.

But Egyn did not care and proceeded with his work. And so, by doing it. He let one of the smallest, yet strongest tentacles crawled in between Rin's legs. Those who are holding the legs of the boy had spread it wide open as Egyn moved to watch what it shall be doing.

When the smaller tentacles had flick across the rim of Rin's hole, he felt his breath stopped. He did not expected this, nor anticipated this. He is not ready for this.

But Egyn could care less. He wants to know what is inside the boy that could possibly make an offspring. And so far, Rin has no Vagina like he had expected. Yes, he had expected the boy had two genitals. A vagina and a penis. Possibly a womb too but he hasn't seen it yet. Nor would be possible to see it probably.

But he could try to reach it, the boy can handle it.

Not wasting any time, the smaller tentacles went to the rim, opening it as wide as it could. Making Rin from above whine and wiggle his hips. Simultaneously jerking up as the other tentacles was still working on his body.

Egyn curiously got closer, face at the opened hole. He can see the insides, the flesh pink insides of the boy. But he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. But judging from how it was only opened form the outside, he probably thinks there is something further on.

And that leads us to having one of the larger tentacles that Egyn has, ram inside the boy's tight hole. Making Rin screamed thought the tentacle, biting it even though it is watery. It felt weird to be honest, and then all of the tentacles around Rin had tightened and had gotten rather rough.

Egyn whistled when the insides had swelled up, stretching and was letting out some watery substance out from the hole slightly. Egyn couldn't still see what is from the inside, and he had thought it isn't far enough. So he pushed the tentacles deeper with his inhuman strength.

Rin felt hot tears going out of his blue ocean eyes. His jaw lines are sore, his nipples are too perky by now and too sensitive from the immense rough treatment, his dick wants to explode, his urinal bladder might as well too, and he felt weird all over when the large tentacle had rammed his insides.

He doesn't know what to do, or what time expect at this point. But he can feel the tentacle was hitting something inside him, making him scream again and again for pressing too hard and going deeper than it already was.

And he finally felt the bulge of his stomach. He can feel the tentacle at his lower stomach. He whimpered, crying in pain and agony; embarrassment and humility, his pride destroyed as a man as he felt too good and has not made any attempt to push or scream the other away.

That is when everything stopped. All of the movements had stopped but remained on the spot and grip. Rin suddenly felt a cold small hand caressed his face. He looked up to see the demon king looking down on him. The pupils of the eyes are slit and predatory like. And when Rin looked down further, he can see a large– humongous hard on through the onesie outfit.

"Does it hurt?" Egyn's soft voice had brought him back from reality upon gazing the hard on the demon has.

He can still the fresh hot tears streaming down his face, but he ignored it and nods his head. It does hurt, mostly his overstretched anus.

"Do you want me to stop?" Egyn once more asked, a lot more predatory look but still remained the concern and loving voice. Rin nods again, really wanting the demon to stop this.

Then as per his answer, the tentacles all around him had slithered away from him. He sighed in relief once the tentacle had gotten out of his mouth. Then came another sigh when it had removed itself out of his insides and had put gently down on the floor. His tail was also free from it.

He was sat down in the floor, trembling and with a shaky breath as he tries to regain his normal breathing.

Once he had regained his normal breathing, hos head was raised up when the demon king had pulled his face up with his small hands. Both eyes clashed together, and Rin had finally felt something has sparked inside him.

In instinct, Rin launched forward, trapping the demon king underneath his naked body. He can feel his hole spasm and sore from the sudden stretch, but he can feel his insides wanting the demon king's dick.

And due from that, list had taken over the halfling completely. No longer know what was happening as Rin ripped off the onesie outfit off the demon king. Only to be met by a 15 inch of a raging hard penis of a demon king. Rin did not hesitate to place his mouth on the tip of the cock, letting his tongue swirl around the penis and trying to get his tongue inside the urethra.

Egyn moaned, loving the way Rin had made the move. He slowly let his scaly long tail go around Rin's behind, plunging itself to the sure, abused hole and prepping the boy above him. Rin hummed in response, loving the way how the other had pressed immediately on his prostate. He bucked his hips backward, meeting the thrusts of the tail while massaging and licking the dick to fit in.

And for about few minutes, Rin had stood up and placed the tip of the cock on top of his stretched entrance. He slowly lowered himself to the cock, his hole greedily and easily takes it in like a pro and had made a bulge once more on his belly. But instead of feeling the intense pain like before, he felt pleasure and immediately bounce up and down on the penis.

With every bounce, Rin moans loudly as it hits his good spot. Egyn also moans in every movement the other was making. His cock being pleasure and his tail had made it's way to the neglected furry tail of the halfling. Wrapping itself and pleasuring it along with his own. Both groaned in the process and continued on with their act.

"I-i'm going to cum!" Rin announced and cummed as soon as he said it. But instead of just cum letting out, his urine had gotten out of control and had spilled on top of Egyn.

Rin had stopped bouncing, painfully focusing and confusingly to stare at his penis that was still peeing. It had scared him, making him stop all of his movements while the cock still inside him.

Egyn was displeased, and when he and tried many attempts to tell the other about the halt. It was blatantly ignored, Egyn then reshape his host form to his liking. A larger form and a muscular one. His dick still the same size and pushed Rin to his back while still peeing.

He thrusted into Rin, pounding him rapidly. Not letting the boy rest as he is nearing his end too. He grabbed the boy's urinating cock, pumping it as Rin screamed from being pleasured on both sides.

And finally, both of them once more cummed. Egyn releasing a large amount of cum inside the boy, overspilling most while Rin had finally stopped urinating and cumming. Tired and sluggish.

Egyn got his cock out of the boy, then takes Rin unconscious and fatigue body up to his arms, placing the boy back to his bed and tucks him in. He then snapped his fingers, all of the mess disappeared and had returned to his smaller form. His clothes back and was pristine clean like he had entered form the start.

Egyn then crawled from Rin's side, pulling the boy to him and caressing his locks. He then kissed his forehead, satisfied at his somewhat an inspection and had watched Rin the whole night.

And oh, when Egyn snapped his fingers, he puts a plug on Rin's anus. Keeping the semen still remained inside the boy.

**_____Extra Part______**

  
"How come you're going away for 5 months?! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Iblis yelled at her brother, furious when he had announced that he would be taking a few months off.

Egyn giggled when he packed his stuffs. It was very unusual and very weird for Iblis. And that made her even more furious than before.

She was about to tell at him again when Lucifer comes in, strutting high and diligently. Both members of the Illuminati greeted their commander.

"What seems to be the problem here Iblis?" Lucifer asked, bro even bothering to look over the other brother.

"Lucifer! Why did you allowed him to take a 5 month break?! You do know how we are currently rushing with the host for father right?!" Iblis exclaimed as to while pointing at the happy demon king.

Lucifer sighed. He then pulled Iblis by her shoulder and got out of the room while Egyn is still busy packing all of his important stuff to bring him with

Iblis did not squirmed around Lucifer's hold on her shoulder. But she expected an answer from him once she has been taken to wherever the older demon king was taking her.

And finally, from just a few rooms away from the other, Iblis looked at Lucifer with the expectation look.

"Let the demon be Iblis. The preparation and formulation of host is near. Letting your brother having a break would ease up his mind and can focus on his child." Lucifer answered, expecting the shock look of the other fellow demon king.

"W-what?! A child?! Who did he fuck with?! How the hell did I not know this?!" Iblis exclaimed, throwing many questions at Lucifer as her mind starts to pin down the possible woman Egyn had fucked with.

And all the same were X marked. For all she knew, Egyn was not the type to have a romantic relationship to one or have any interest in sex. So who–

"Not everything must be known Iblis. Let the man be with his child and his wife– er, brother and husband." And that hits Iblis.

"Don't tell me! It's our youngest brother?!" Iblis was quite surprised about that. But was not surprised that their youngest brother can produce an offspring.

She may or may not, sneak in to his office one time to see what had gotten him rather irritated for some time. And she had found the documents about their youngest brother.

Lucifer nods, Iblis sighed. It is not like they could do anything at this point. There were not against it, it was kind of a shock to them because they had not know Egyn had his eyes set on their youngest brother.

Then out form nowhere, Egyn ran pass them with the luggages trailing behind him. He then left the ship, leaving the two demon kings to the task he had left with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rush this a bit as I have no idea what am I going with this pairing tbh ahahhaha
> 
> But hey, I released another chapter right? And also, common mistakes of wrong words/terms will be in here. Spellings, as well as grammars too. But I do hope u guys enjoyed it (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> Oh, and I changed the rating of the book as well


End file.
